1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multilayer rigid flexible printed circuit board and a method for manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to a multilayer rigid flexible printed circuit board manufactured by a rigid build-up substrate manufacturing method after forming a laser stopper in a flexible region, and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A printed circuit board (PCB) is a circuit board which plays a role of electrically connecting or mechanically fixing predetermined electronic components and consists of an insulating layer made of a phenol resin or an epoxy resin and a copper foil layer attached to the insulating layer and having a predetermined wiring pattern formed thereon.
At this time, the PCBs are classified into a single-sided PCB in which wiring is formed only on one surface of an insulating layer, a double-sided PCB in which wirings are formed on both surfaces of an insulating layer, and a multilayer PCB in which wirings are formed in a plurality of layers, according to the number of stacked layers.
Recently, a multilayer printed circuit board, particularly, a rigid flexible printed circuit board (RFPCB) having flexibility has been at the center of a printed circuit board market due to miniaturization, thickness reduction, and high density of electronic products, and market interest in this has been increased.
The RFPCB includes a flexible region in which a circuit pattern is formed on a polyester or polyimide (PI) flexible film having flexibility and a rigid region in which an insulating layer is stacked on the flexible film to increase physical hardness.
This RFPCB has been used in devices requiring a high density circuit design such as notebooks, digital cameras, camcorders, and mobile communication terminals since it enables three dimensional wiring and is easily assembled.